Meu Omega
by ManiacaYaoi
Summary: Universo ABO, no qual Sam e Cas são dois alfas e Dean um dos últimos omegas do mundo. Se passa depois da decima temporada. Dean é um omega que por ser um dos últimos existentes é muito disputado e portanto age desde criança como um beta para não chamar a atenção, pelo menos era assim até ele encontrar seu companheiro para a vida toda.
1. Escolhido?

Capítulo 1: Escolhido?

Sam estranhou ao entrar no quarto do irmão e ver o mesmo andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, com as mãos na cabeça e repetindo frases que não lhe faziam o menor sentido. Não que aquela cena não fosse comum. Porque ela era, até mais comum do que gostariam. No entanto Sam estranhou encontrar Dean tão preocupado sendo que este tinha acabado de se livrar da marca de Cain, a escuridão tinha ido embora e o mundo estava em completa paz, pelo menos por agora.

\- Dean o que foi que houve? – Perguntou Sam. E só quando repetiu pela segunda vez parando em frente a Dean foi que o menor finalmente percebeu que o outro estava no quarto.

-Ah Sam, o que houve? Algum problema? – Perguntou finalmente desperto

\- Se eu tenho um problema? Dean qual é o seu problema? Eu entrei aqui e te vi quase fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto andar. O que houve?

\- Não foi nada Sammy

\- Dean vai precisar fazer melhor que isso para me convencer. Anda diz o que tem de errado?

\- Tudo bem, mas feche a porta primeiro.

Sam se virou e fechou a porta, não entendendo muito bem o porque a final só havia eles e o Cas no bunker e o anjo tinha saído para comprar comida. Virou-se encontrando Dean encolhido na cama segurando os joelhos.

\- Então me conte o que aconteceu – Disse se sentando também na cama.

\- Você sabe o que vai acontecer daqui a duas semanas né? – Disse ele amuado

\- Dean, é por isso que você está preocupado? Pensei que já tivesse se acostumado. Uma hora você vai ter que aceitar o que você é.

\- Sam cala a boca, esse não é o problema, já te disse milhares de vezes que já aceitei que sou um Omega, e também não estou preocupado por conta do cio, bem em parte sim, mas não é o importante

\- Então o que houve Dean? – Perguntou Sam ficando cada vez mais preocupado. Ele viu Dean abraçar seu travesseiro fazendo uma cara sofrida, ele as vezes esquece que por trás do fingimento seu irmão ainda era um Omega

\- Eu o achei

\- Quem você achou?

-Meu companheiro Sam. Você sabe que os ômegas têm um companheiro para a vida, que é o único que lhe da satisfação plena e etc. Nós reconhecemos o nosso companheiro no momento em que o vemos pelo cheiro.

\- E qual é o problema disso Dean? Não é bom que você tenha achado seu companheiro? Não estou entendendo por que está tão nervoso

\- Sam, meu companheiro é o Cas – Disse Dean em um sussurro

\- O CAS! Como assim Dean? Como é possível? – Resolveu parar com as perguntas ao olhar para o irmão e ver o mesmo escondendo o rosto corado nos braços. As vezes ele esquecia que os ômegas eram muito sentimentais. – Dean, você não acabou de dizer que reconhece o seu companheiro na hora? Nós já conhecemos o Cas há muitos anos.

\- Eu sei Sam. Acontece que durante todos esses anos, nós sempre estivemos metidos em problemas, o apocalipse, Cas deus, leviatãs, anjos, eu demônio que o meu lobo não tinha conseguido assimilar o fato de que o Cas era o meu escolhido, mas agora que nós estamos em "paz" o meu lobo acabou se tocando. E também antes o Cas era um anjo, a graça dele encobria qualquer cheiro.

\- Nossa Dean isso é muita informação. Mas como você pode ter certeza de que o seu companheiro é o Cas e não o Jimmy?

\- Eu sei que não é Sam, eu me lembro do cheiro de Jimmy Novak e não é nem um pouco parecido com o cheiro do Cas – Depois disso ele deu um suspiro dramático se jogando na cama de barriga para baixo e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro – Eu estou tão ferrado

\- Calma Dean, deixa de drama. Não é melhor que seja o Cas? Afinal vocês já são bem amigos e convenhamos, sendo seu escolhido ou não eu sempre achei que vocês iriam ficar juntos

Sam logo se calou ao receber um travesseiro na cara. Dean o olhou ainda meio emburrado, mas agora esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

\- É você tem razão. Agora vamos falar de outra coisa. Como você sabe o meu cio é daqui a duas semanas, eu quero que você e o Cas vão para bem longe durante o mesmo.

\- O que? Claro que não Dean. Não vou te deixar passar por isso sozinho.

-Sam uma vez na vida me obedeça caramba. Olha, eu até aceito que o Cas seja o meu escolhido, mas eu não quero nada com ele agora, não considerando que ele nem sequer deve saber sobre tudo isso de alfa, ômegas ... E se ele estiver por perto durante o meu cio, o meu lobo vai atacá-lo não importa o que minha parte racional pense. Entendeu? É por isso que eu quero vocês dois longe. E de todo modo o bunker é o lugar mais seguro do mundo. Eu vou ficar bem

Sam suspirou

\- Ok Dean, você me convenceu, mas você sabe que uma hora ou outra você vai ter que contar para ele né?

\- sim eu sei, só estou esperando o momento certo.

-Muito bem então – Disse Sam se levantando – Vamos para a sala, o Cas já deve ter trazido a comida

\- Ok 


	2. Alfas, betas e omegas

Capítulo 2: Alfa, Beta e Omega

Uma semana se passou e tudo estava na mais perfeita paz. Nenhuma noticia bizarra que os faria meter o pé na estrada foi encontrada, nenhum sinal de demônios ou anjos, o mundo estava em perfeita calma.

Como sempre os três estavam sentados cada um focado em uma atividade diferente, Sam estava como sempre pesquisando casos em seu laptop, Cas estava assistindo netflix que de acordo com Dean ele precisava adquirir um pouco de "cultura" e Dean estava ocupado devorando seu hambúrguer.

-Ei Sam me passa mais uma

Sam nem se deu o trabalho de olhar, apenas passou a cerveja para o irmão vendo-o esvaziar metade em um único gole

-Dean você não acha que está exagerando na bebida?

\- Claro que não Sammy. É que eu estou morrendo de calor

Cas então finalmente levanta os olhos do computador encarando o loiro fixamente. Ele então se levanta e vai em direção a Dean, colocando a mão em sua testa franzindo o cenho.

-Será que você não esta doente Dean? Está quente

Dean logo se assusta ao sentir um arrepio quando o anjo colocou a mão em seu pescoço, levantando-se de um salto e indo para longe

-Dean você está bem? – Pergunta Cas se aproximando, enquanto a única coisa que Dean pensava era que precisava se afastar logo e foi o que fez, ou que tentou fazer, no entanto ele não viu um livro que estava no chão e iria cair de costas se Cas não o tivesse segurado pela cintura.

Os dois estavam tão perto que o lobo de Dean quase ronronou.

\- Dean, você está me deixando preocupado. Você está muito quente e tremendo o que houve? – Disse o anjo realmente assustado

Foi só então que Dean percebeu o que estava acontecendo e juntando toda a sua força de vontade ele se afastou do anjo e buscou o irmão com os olhos apavorado, logo o vendo ao lado do Cas

-Sam, está acontecendo mais cedo – Disse sem conseguir impedir um gemido de sair a se ver ficando exitado – Pegue o Cas e saia agora

\- Claro Dean, mas você vai ficar bem? – Disse Sam desesperado

-Só vai logo – Disse ele se contorcendo

\- Ok, me liga quando acabar, eu vou trancar tudo e não hesite e em me ligar caso ocorra alguma coisa, e...

\- Vai logo – Gritou Dean com suas ultimas forças se dirigindo ao quarto cambaleante. Sam logo pega um Cas confuso pelo pulso e o guia para fora do bunker, fechando o mesmo logo em seguida e indicando a Cas para que ele entre no Impala. Já dentro do carro em direção a cidade, o anjo resolve tentar entender o que estava acontecendo afinal de contas

-Sam o que está acontecendo? Para onde estamos indo?

\- Para um motel aqui perto Cas

\- Sim, mas por quê? E o que houve com o Dean?

\- Cas eu já vou te explicar tudo ok? Deixa só a gente chegar ao hotel.

\- Ok

Pouco mais de dez minutos depois os dois chegaram ao um simpático hotel no centro da cidade e em instantes já estavam hospedados e acomodados em um quarto simples de duas camas.

\- Ok, Sam, me fale logo o que está acontecendo

\- Ok Cas. Você sabe o que são Alfas, betas e ômegas?

\- Claro que sei Sam, eu estava lá quando tudo aconteceu. Há mais ou menos mil anos atrás os humanos e os lobisomens ficaram muito próximos e estabeleceram sociedades juntos e de suas genéticas misturadas surgiram os alfas e os betas, na qual os betas seriam apenas humanos comuns sem traços de lobo e os Alfas seriam os com o DNA lupino que os faz serem fortes e lideres nato. Anos depois os humanos e os lobisomens se afastaram novamente, mas a genética continuou a mesma, tanto que até nos dias de hoje os humanos são divididos em alfas e betas. Eu, você e o Dean somos Alfas, assim como a Charlie e o Bobby. E a Ellen a Jô e o Crowley são betas. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de nós estarmos nesse motel?

\- Bem Cas, isso está tudo certo, mas o que aparentemente você não sabe é que existe outro grupo que são os ômegas.

\- Ômegas? Já ouvi falar. Eles eram o terceiro grupo, este em sua maior parte composta de homens era o oposto dos alfas, eles eram meigos, carinhosos, protetores e muito sensíveis, eles também passavam por uma fase que era o cio, que ocorria de dois em dois meses. Durante esse período que variava para cada um, eles ficavam extremamente necessitados de sexo, mas precisamente eles necessitavam um alfa. Ah e eles também podiam engravidar, mesmo sendo homens. Mas, pelo o que eu saiba eles já estão extintos há muitos anos.

\- Sim Cas tudo o que você disse está certo. Com exceção de duas coisas, os ômegas não estão extintos e o Dean não é um alfa.

\- O que você está tentando dizer?

-Cas, o Dean é o ultimo Omega de toda a America do norte – Disse Sam sério, logo vendo o anjo rindo

-Essa foi boa, não entendi muito bem, mas gostei da piada.

-Cas, eu não estou brincando. O Dean é realmente um Omega – Disse Sam sério. O moreno então finalmente percebeu que o outro falava sério e ficou ainda mais confuso, virando a cabeça um pouco para o lado (daquele modo bem Castiel) ele disse:

-Mas, Sam o Dean não se parece em nada com as descrições de um Omega. Tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta. E ele não se parece em nada com um Omega, porque ele se treinou para agir como um alfa.

-Por quê?

\- Cas você deve saber que mesmo quando os ômegas eram em maior número eles eram muito disputados pelos alfas, porque além de suas características meigas e chamativas eles ainda emanavam um cheiro inebriante.

-Sim eu já li a respeito disso. Que cada ômega possuía um cheiro próprio que atraia os alfas para si.

\- Sim e o Dean não é diferente. Mas, por conta disso ele está sempre em constante perigo.

\- Como assim?

\- Cas existem muitos alfas que fariam qualquer coisa para humm transar com o Dean. Quando nós ainda tentávamos entender o que estava acontecendo e que o Dean era realmente um Omega, ele quase foi estuprado algumas vezes. E só não aconteceu por que ele sempre anda armado. Mesmo assim é perigoso para ele, portanto ele aprendeu a agir como um alfa, ninguém olharia para ele e pensaria que ele era um Omega. E para encobrir o cheiro ele usa muitas camadas de roupa, desodorantes e perfumes muito fortes, e durante o cio dele nós temos que esconde-lo para que ninguém o ataque.

-Isso é muita informação para eu analisar de uma vez só – Disse Cas se levantando e pegando seu casaco.

\- Ei Cas, aonde você vai?

-Vou à biblioteca, vem comigo?

-Ok, mas vai fazer o que lá

-Pesquisar mais sobre os ômegas é claro.


	3. Pós cio - Parte 1

Capítulo 3 – Pós cio – Parte 1

Algumas horas depois, os dois continuaram na biblioteca e Cas estava cada vez mais decidido a saber o quanto possível sobre os ômegas. No entanto depois de algumas horas o material que a biblioteca disponha sobre ômegas acabou. Os dois então resolveram por dar um tempo na pesquisa e irem comer alguma coisa.

Depois de já acomodados no restaurante local, os dois fizeram seus pedidos e trataram de conversar sobre as novas descobertas.

-Então Cas, já sabe mais sobre os ômegas agora?

-Muito. Mas, não tem muitos documentos na biblioteca.

-Sim a biblioteca é meio pobre nisso, mas quando nós voltarmos para o bunker eu te mostro a coleção de lá. La eles tem muitas informações sobre os ômegas.

-Ok, por falar no Bunker, você tem certeza de que o Dean está seguro lá? – Disse Cas preocupado

-Absoluta Cas. Eu não deixaria o Dean sozinho lá se não tivesse certeza mais do que absoluta. Quando nós chegamos ao bunker pela primeira vez eu vasculhei toda a biblioteca, e encontrei uma enorme variedade de livros sobre os ômegas. Acontece que pelo o que eu li, um dos fundadores do bunker era um Omega, então eles fizeram de tudo para que o local fosse o lugar mais seguro do mundo para os mesmos. Eles fizeram com que todas as portas fossem a prova de pesos absurdos, como por exemplo, um alfa louco por sexo. E ainda por cima para disfarçar o cheiro o bunker tem um artifício que faz com que a uma distancia de 5km do bunker o cheiro fique difuso, fazendo assim com que ninguém consiga achar o lugar exato.

-Uau. Admito que eles pensaram realmente em tudo, mas mesmo assim Sam. Por que nós não pudemos ficar lá com ele? Você não acha que seria melhor nós ficarmos lá do que deixá-lo sozinho?

\- Pode até ser Cas que seja realmente melhor para ele, mas se nós ficássemos lá, tenho certeza que as conseqüências seriam desastrosas.

-Como assim? Por quê?

-Cas lembra que os ômegas exalam um cheiro viciante? – O anjo assentiu concordando – Então, durante o cio deles o cheiro só fica ainda mais forte, e faz com que nenhum alfa consiga resistir. Uma vez eu decidi ficar no hotel com ele para protegê-lo e eu quase o estuprei, só não aconteceu, pois o meu lado sã conseguiu me alertar a tempo, antes de eu fazer uma burrada. - Disse Sam envergonhado - Entendeu? Se nós ficássemos tenho certeza que um de nós iria acabar realizando o ato e então eu não acho que seria possível ficarmos no mesmo ambiente que o Dean novamente sem nos sentirmos culpados.

-Entendo – Disse Cas devagar, ainda absorvendo as informações – Você é um bom irmão Sam. Orgulho-me de ser seu amigo

Disse Cas sinceramente, deixando Sam meio envergonhado. Este apenas decidiu se focar no seu sanduíche natural. Logo os dois já tinham terminado a refeição, pagado e decidiram voltar para a biblioteca.

Cinco dias após os dois terem deixado o bunker, Sam recebeu uma ligação de ansiosa Dean dizendo que o cio já havia terminado e que eles poderiam voltar. No mesmo instante Sam chamou Cas, arrumaram as coisas e voltaram voando para a "bat-caverna" (n/a: não resisti kkk, afinal o Dean é o Batman kkkk).

Chegando lá eles logo chamaram por Dean e como não obtiveram resposta, trataram de ir até o quarto do mesmo, no entanto o Omega não estava lá. Preocupados os dois se dispersaram a procura do mesmo.

Foi Cas quem o achou primeiro. O loiro estava em um dos quartos de hospedes. Este estava jogado na cama, com cabelo por sob o rosto, suado e respirava ruidosamente com os olhos fechados, estava nu até onde o anjo pode ver, com um fino lençol cobrindo-o apenas na área da cintura.

Castiel logo, sem acordar o caçador, chamou Sam, que ao ver que o irmão estava bem, se virou para o anjo e disse

-Que bom que você o achou. Você poderia cuidar dele? Eu vou sair para comprar torta

-Por quê? – Perguntou Castiel inclinando a cabeça para o lado

\- Ah, depois do cio Dean costuma ficar meio manhoso, e como nós sabíamos que o cio não era uma coisa nada agradável, durante uma semana depois do mesmo eu e o meu pai fazíamos todas as vontades dele. Então se prepara para uma semana inteira assistindo series e comendo tortas, ou melhor, vendo o Dean comendo torta – Emendou Sam rindo e saindo do quarto.

Vendo-se sozinho, Castiel se pos a pensar no que faria a seguir, decidindo-se por dar um banho no loiro. Então ele se dirigiu ao banheiro do quarto e enquanto colocava a banheira para encher, com alguns sais de banho que ele encontrou de baixo da pia, ele pegava uma toalha limpa.

Depois de cheia a água e em uma temperatura adequada, o anjo voltou para o quarto para tentar acordar Dean, no entanto como o mesmo não acordava de modo algum, Cas decidiu pega-lo no colo e levá-lo até a banheira. Depois de deixar o caçador na banheira ele pega um vidro de shampo e começa a lavar o cabelo do loiro. Logo após enxaguar o mesmo, Castiel pega o sabonete e começa a lavar o corpo do loiro, começando pelo pescoço, onde faz uma leve massagem e descendo para os braços, passando pelo peito, no entanto quando ele vai descer a mão para a barriga do mesmo, o caçador se mexe agitado.

Dean logo desperta assustado e ao perceber a situação em que se encontra e com quem ele logo da um grito de susto (n/a: um grito muito másculo, diga-se de passagem kkk) e se afasta, cobrindo sua nudez do melhor jeito que conseguiu, enquanto corava fortemente.

Cas por outro lado ficou um pouco desapontado pelo outro ter acordado justo na melhor parte, mas logo se recriminou pelo pensamento. "Quando eu fiquei tão pervertido?" Pensou o mesmo. Ao ver o espanto do menor ele decidiu por deixar tais pensamentos de lado e tentar acalmar o omega.

-Olá Dean – Disse ele com a sua cara de paisagem.


	4. Pós cio - Parte 2

Capítulo 4 – Pós cio – Parte 2

-Olá Dean – Disse ele com a sua cara de paisagem.

o.o que você está fazendo? – Disse gaguejando, enquanto se afastava inconscientemente e tentava tapar sua nudez com as mãos

\- Desculpe por ter te assustado Dean – Disse Cas serio, no entanto por dentro ele estava achando aquela situação muito divertida, afinal não se é todo dia que se tem Dean Winchester corado e gaguejando nu na sua frente. – Você estava suado então eu achei que um banho lhe faria bem, mas como você não acordava de modo algum, eu acabei te trazendo.

-E onde o Sammy está? – Pergunta Dean desconfiado

\- Ah quando ele viu que você estava bem, ele me disse para cuidar de você e saiu para comprar torta

"Aquele maldito. Ele armou isso" –Pensou Dean irritado, enquanto planejava mil e uma maneiras de se vingar de seu irmão

\- O que houve Dean – Perguntou Cas, preocupado com a cara que o outro fazia. Como se quisesse matar alguém. Ele só esperava que não fosse ele.

. Agora saia daqui para que eu possa terminar de tomar banho. Depois a gente conversa.

-Tudo bem Dean – Disse Cas saindo do banheiro.

Dean suspirou e se pos a terminar de se lavar, corando todas as vezes que se lembrava o que tinha acontecido. Por fim ele pegou uma toalha enrolou-a na cintura e foi para o quarto para se trocar.

Dean quase enfartou ao entrar no quarto e se deparar com Castiel sentado em sua cama o esperando. Apertando mais a toalha na cintura ele se virou para o outro e disse:

-Cas, o que você faz aqui?

\- Você me disse para sair do banheiro que depois nós íamos conversar. Eu estava esperando – Disse calmamente

\- OK Cas, agora vire de costas para eu poder me trocar – Disse Dean dado por vencido

Castiel obedeceu, mas não sem antes falar: - Não entendo o porque Dean, afinal eu já te vi nu

Dizendo isso ele virou-se de costas, mas não sem antes reparar que seu comentário fez com que Dean ficasse todo vermelhinho.

Depois de ter se trocado ele e Cas foram para a sala na qual Sam já se encontrava com a primeira temporada prison break em mãos e com pipoca e torta a postos.

-Dean, como você está se sentindo? Está bem? – Perguntou Sam preocupado

-Estou bem Sammy

Os três se sentaram, Castiel e Dean no sofá maior e Sam na poltrona. Alguns episódios depois Dean já estava deitado sobre o peito de Castiel e dormia profundamente. Quando eles decidiram ir dormir, Cas pegou Dean no colo e o levou até seu quarto onde o depositou delicadamente sobre a cama, tirou-lhe os sapatos e o cobriu e foi para o seu próprio quarto.

O mesmo esquema se seguiu por aproximadamente uma semana até que Dean estava completamente recuperado do cio e pronto para a ação.


End file.
